


Just Trying To Touch Ya

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: Of Caffeine and Insomnia [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Birthday, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Ignis was used to not doing much on his birthday and he didn't imagine this year would be any different. He hadn't counted on Noctis showing up at his door late at night in his pajamas, armed with takeout and a smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on an ABO Coffee Shop AU (I know how that sounds) and, for Ignis’ birthday, I present a oneshot set in that AU. ...that will be unveiled on Valentine’s day (out of order fic is out of order, but it works alone) That said I realize, now that it’s written, that it could have been canonverse with a few tweaks and still worked. *shrug* Oh well! Canon depresses me and I refuse to allow any depression on Iggy’s birthday. 
> 
> Written listening to 'All Night Long'~ Beyonce

 

Ignis was used to not doing much on his birthday. His uncle would normally send him a gift (or money) and there might be a phone call somewhere around the actual day of. Gladio usually dropped by with drinks and a gift of his own but, beyond that, it was like any other day. He had other acquaintances but the number of people he considered close enough to go out of their way to acknowledge his birthday had hovered around two for years now. 

Maybe four now. 

With that in mind he didn’t take any offense to Gladio informing him that he’d be busy on his birthday, no doubt with a certain omega barista. Not only did he not mind he’d tried to brush off Gladio’s apologies and promises to hang out over the weekend to make up for it. He had the whole weekend off for a change of pace but he needed to focus on his studies. He’d been far too distracted lately (and spending way too much time in a certain cafe) and a weekend to himself was just the opportunity to catch up that he’d needed. 

Gladio, of course, had dismissed all that and promised to not just see him soon but to make him relax for the first time since his last birthday. Which was a polite way of saying he intended to get Ignis damn near blackout drunk. 

There was probably no avoiding it. 

And so when someone knocked on the door of his flat around ten o’clock on the eve of his birthday he assumed it was Gladio trying to find some sort of compromise between his desire to make him ‘relax’ and letting him have his weekend. He didn’t even bother checking the peephole before pulling the door open, a refusal to let his friend in already on the tip of his tongue. 

The words turned to ash and crumbled away when he saw who was there. 

“Hey Iggy.” 

“Noctis? What are you doing here?” 

And not just Noctis, which would have been surprising enough, but Noctis wearing an oversized hoodie and worn black sleep pants covered in cartoon moogles. His hair looked to be free of any product, soft looking and falling around his face, and Ignis couldn’t stop his eyes from lingering on the sight. 

“Haven’t been sleeping lately and normally I’d just crash with Prompto but he’s...busy.” There was a meaningful quirk of his eyebrow there that Ignis understood immediately meant ‘busy with Gladio’. “But I hear genuine alpha proximity is good for this sort of thing and should be considered before a person resorts to pills.” 

Ignis didn’t exactly flinch as having his words parroted back at him but it was a near thing. He’d given that bit of unsolicited advice over the cafe counter one day when he’d realized the younger man was taking synthetic alpha hormones to help his sleeping problem now that Prompto wasn’t available as often. Not that it had been any of his business but the shift in Noctis’ scent had...been bothersome enough to loosen his tongue. 

And then make him prove his point with an impromptu midday nap at the apartment Noctis and Prompto shared, in Noct’s bed, under a ceiling covered in glow in the dark star stickers. He’d missed a class for that and hadn’t cared at all. Noctis had that effect on him. 

“I didn’t mean for you to make it a habit.” ...he had, perhaps, meant for it become just that. Not consciously but in a fit of petulant alpha possessiveness he might have put the implication out there that he was open for a repeat, not wanting Noct to find another alpha or resume the pills. And now that Noctis was there in front of him, peering up at him with tired blue eyes, he had to admit he was loath to turn him away to for those very same reasons.

Which was why he should do it. He was getting too attached to Noctis, making allowances he wouldn’t normally, rearranging his life to fit in an omega when a few months ago he would have said, without any hesitation, he had no interest in or time for courting. 

“I brought food. Korean.” Noctis held up a plastic bag that, now that Ignis was paying attention to it, was letting out some pretty amazing smells. And he had skipped dinner. Something must have shown on his face because Noctis grinned and waved the bag enticingly. “Steamed pork buns and bibimbap.” 

Ignis looked from Noctis to the bag and back again then, letting out a resigned sigh, stood aside to let the other man in. Even if that hadn’t sounded amazing (and it did) there was no way he’d be able to turn away Noctis when he was offering food. It would have been contrary to every alpha instinct he had. 

He did manage to frown slightly as Noctis headed straight for the kitchen to take down plates and glasses. “You could have called.” 

“You would have said no.” Noctis said, just a hint of tartness to his voice. “I know you.” 

Ignis wanted to tell him just how rude and presumptive that assessment was. He wanted to point out that if Noctis knew he was going to say no it wasn’t okay to bypass his normal reaction by putting him on the spot. He was even a little tempted to rescind his offer. But Noctis flashed him another smile as he brushed past him, trailing that coffee and burnt sugar scent Ignis thought about far too often, and all he could do was follow him to the living room. 

He collected his books and notes and put them aside while Noctis sat down on the floor and unpacked the food onto the coffee table. He considered, for about half a second, sitting on the couch but ended up settling down at Noct’s side. Not because he wanted to but because the closer the proximity the more effective his presence would be at stabilizing Noctis and he didn’t know why he bothered trying to lie to himself in his own head anymore. 

Talking came easily as they ate, Noctis telling a few stories about particularly annoying customers he’d encountered at the cafe that day while Ignis made appropriately sympathetic noises (and occasionally cringed because he’d started out as one of those perpetually annoyed, massive asshole customers). He filled Noctis in on his plans to visit a few pharmaceutical schools over the break, he only had a year left before he had his bachelors and he really should have started narrowing down his choices already.  

They drifted closer to each other in the course of reaching for food containers and getting up to grab drinks. Ignis wasn’t sure when it happened but at some point Noctis thigh was pressed against his own and a hand was resting on his knee, tapping out a seemingly random beat against his skin as Noctis listened to him speak. He didn’t say anything about it but, maybe, made an effort to not get up again. 

He was giving a rough outline of the ‘road trip’ Gladio wanted to turn the visits into (with camping. Ignis hated camping.) when he noticed Noctis’ eyes were drooping. As if in response to his awareness the younger man yawned widely. Noctis covered his mouth with a hand and laughed sheepishly at Ignis’ amused look. 

“Sorry. ‘M tired all of a sudden.” 

“That’s the idea.” Ignis pointed out. He twisted around to get a look at the clock and blinked in surprise when he saw it was nearly midnight. He hadn’t realized so much time had gone past and none of it had been spent studying. “You can head to bed if you want, my room is through that door. I’ll stay on the couch and-” 

“Why?” Noctis interrupted, squinting at him. “We’ve slept in the same bed before and the whole idea is for you to stay close, right?” 

“Yes, well-”

“We’ve kissed.” 

“That’s completely diff-”

“And you look like you need sleep too.” He continued as if Ignis hadn’t spoken. “You should take your own advice sometimes.” 

Ignis pushed his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He tended to stay up later than this by an hour or two, at least, and he hadn’t gotten done even half of the things he’d wanted to get done. On the other hand he did have a whole weekend to himself. If he managed to actually ward Gladio off he would have plenty of time-

“Iggy?” Noctis was on his feet and holding out a hand to him. He stared at it, considering the callouses and lines, then reached out to take it. Noctis hauled him up then started pulling him towards the slightly ajar door of his bedroom, looking very much like a man on a mission. 

Ignis wasn’t sure how he felt about that expression. 

“Hold on. I should clean up the table but,” He hurried to add when Noctis shot him a flat look. “It’ll only be a moment.” 

Another hard look and then Noctis’ hand was slipping out of his. Ignis was tempted to reach out and take it back, to pull Noctis closer and just breathe him in like a part of his brain sometimes howled for him to do, but he managed to stomp it down. He straightened up quickly, throwing away the trash and settling for just rinsing the dishes rather than washing them. A quick stop in the bathroom found a foreign toothbrush sitting on the sink, so innocuous that he almost missed it, and a backpack sitting in a corner. He saw the corner of a black t-shirt peeking out of it. 

And then spent entirely too long staring at as them it would reveal some secret or at least explain what he was doing with his life that had a slightly bratty, slightly rude (He could hear Noctis scoffing and saying ‘blunt’ in his head) entirely too attractive omega getting ready to sleep in his bed, leaving a toothbrush and a change of clothes in his bathroom. 

The toothbrush was so much more in a way and it felt almost as if it were in fact trying to tell him something. Warn him maybe. 

His bedroom was dark when he walked into it, with just enough light making it through the dark curtains to let him see a lump that could only be Noctis on his bed, under the sheets. He walked around to the other side of the bed and, after a moment of hesitation, stripped off his own t-shirt as he normally would to sleep. 

It was his bed after all and he deserved to be comfortable in it, didn’t he? He wasn’t going to change his habits just because someone else was sleeping with him- besides him for a few hours. That would just make things strange and they didn’t have to be strange; the bed was more than big enough for both of them to have space after all. 

Not strange or wildly inappropriate or causing himself undue stress at all. 

Ignis almost had himself convinced of all of that. He slipped under the blankets and settled down and...nothing happened. Noctis was quiet save for slow, even breathing and his presence was distressingly easy to relax next to. His scent was heavy, and would no doubt be impossible to get out of his sheets without multiple washes, but...soothing, in a way.

There was an urge to be closer, to press himself against Noctis, and it was like a persistent itch under his skin, but that wasn’t anything new. It took a little time to get past but, eventually, he found himself starting to drift off when he felt something move. He knew it was Noctis and so his half asleep brain readily accepted the presence at his side creeping closer to him. 

“Ignis?” 

“Hmm?” Ignis cracked open an eye, only faintly alarmed to find Noctis’ face mere centimeters from his own. 

“It’s midnight. So. Happy birthday.” 

That took a few seconds to process. It didn’t help that Noctis was laying half on top of him, crowding into his space to toss a leg over one of his and an arm over his chest. The omega’s head settled onto his shoulder, so close that if Ignis turned his head his nose would be pressed into his hair. 

He did it, breathed in an echo of soap and coffee, and almost lost himself to that beautiful scent and the feel of Noctis against him, on top of him, his presence all around him. Almost. 

“...Noct.” 

“Yeah?” Noctis’s breath was hot against his skin and the movement of his lips tickled just a little. It was distracting. 

What he should have asked was ‘what are you doing’. What came out was “How do you know it’s my birthday?” 

He felt Noct shift and then the younger man was pressing his face against his skin, hiding from sight as he mumbled. “I saw it on your license when we went out with Prom and Gladio that one time.” 

That had been over two months ago! And he’d had his license out for what, a few seconds maybe three times over the course of the night? Had Noctis been paying that much attention even then? While Ignis had been trying to be a supportive wingman to Gladio, and not complain about being at a loud club on a date with the bratty barista who did nothing but judge his caffeine intake, Noctis had been making note of his birthday? 

A warm feeling flickered in his chest.

Ignis pulled away a little bit, just enough to give him room to look down at Noctis’ sheepish face. The warm feeling grew, the faint blush he could see on the omega’s cheeks acting as fuel. “Is that weird? It’s weird isn’t it? ...I told Prompto this was going to be creepy but he insisted it was romantic or something. Not that I should be taking advice from him because he has no idea what the hell he’s doing either but I did so-”

The angle wasn’t the best but Ignis managed to fit his mouth over Noct’s and, thankfully, stop the stream of words. Noct, to his credit, only hesitated a moment before responding, lips pressing eagerly against Ignis’ as he squirmed around to get into a better position, which ended up being straddling Ignis’ hips. 

Slow brushes of lips became lingering, wet contact as their breaths mingled and tongues slipped over each other. Noctis was a little clumsy, though not as bad as the last time they’d kissed, and refreshingly eager. His tongue moved in Ignis’ mouth, seemingly desperate to touch and taste everything from his tongue to each of his teeth. 

Ignis allowed it, though he growled softly when Noct lapped over then curled his tongue around his alpha teeth in turn. It was an intimate gesture and stroked at the part of his brain that was already just a little obsessed with Noctis with whispers of ‘bite take claim’. He distracted himself from it with Noct’s body, letting his hands push under the t-shirt he was wearing to feel smooth skin and muscle. His fingers drifted over a flat stomach and up Noct’s sides slowly, trying to burn every twitch and accompanying noise into his memory. 

Noctis’ shirt hit the floor at some point and it was only the position that kept his pants from joining them. Noct’s scent was filling the room, heavy and turning sweet with arousal, and even though Ignis knew things were getting out of hand he couldn’t pull himself out of the fog creeping over his thoughts. His hands slipped down the back of Noctis’ sleep pants and found no second barrier between him and warm, curved muscle. The omega’s hips rolled and his hands followed the motion, encouraging it. 

It was far from the most from the most graceful of sexual encounters Ignis had ever had but, as he sat up and they managed to shift clothing aside enough for their cocks to be freed and he wrapped a shaking hand around them, he was willing to call it one of the more satisfying. There was just something about the way Noct’s eyes went wide and almost awed as their cocks rubbed against each other that made Ignis feel warm all the way to the marrow of his bones like he’d never felt before. 

He slipped a hand down Noct’s back, carefully avoiding the jagged scar tissue he knew was there, back to his ass. It didn’t take much, a squeeze and a nudge, to get Noctis to rut into his hand; Ignis could feel him jerking and shuddering in pleasure. He thumbed along the cleft of his ass, felt that he was slick there, and had to bit his own tongue to hold back the noise that wanted to burst free. 

It was sweaty and the friction was almost uncomfortable, with little more than precome easing it, but it still didn’t take much for Ignis to be teetering on the edge. It would have been embarrassing, truly, if Noctis hadn’t buried his face into the neck and wasn’t panting out the sweetest, almost pained, noises as he spilled over Ignis’ hand and cock. He came a moment later, adding to the mess between them in sticky pulses. 

He fell back onto the mattress when they were both spent and Noctis followed, bodies sticking together as cum squished between them. 

It was a true testament to whatever Ignis felt for Noctis that he didn’t shove him off and insist on a shower right away and, in fact, wasn’t all that bothered. Instead he reached up to bury his fingers into the omega’s hair and tug him up into another kiss. 

“For the record sex is not your birthday present but if you feel like you’d like to collect on it again I’d be fine with that. In roughly twenty minutes, maybe. Ten?” He felt Noctis smiling against his mouth. “Probably ten. ...that’s your clean hand, right?” 

\---

The morning found Ignis collecting again, once he managed to roll Noctis out of bed, being presented with concert tickets, and then staring at Noctis’ left behind toothbrush for far far too long, acutely aware that all of the shit he’d given Gladio over the past few months was going to be coming back to haunt him. 

It started with a toothbrush and sleepovers and then, suddenly, your bed was basically a nest and everything smelled like omega. 

He was also very aware that the idea didn’t bother him all that much. 

**Author's Note:**

> So. There's that. Hopefully I'll be able to entice you all back for the Valentine's unveiling of this universe, in which Ignis is a frazzled college student with a caffeine addiction, Gladio is his jerky Lit Major best friend, and Prompto and Noctis are freshman who work at an extremely questionable 'Omega' themed cafe.


End file.
